Our Battle to the End
by Starr E. Knites
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Let's Start

**Hello unfortunate readers who have stumbled upon this insanely unpolished and not well written story. Beware! This is my first fanfic ever! So no flames please. I'm one of those fruity people who like to get comments of encouragement and be told where my weaknesses lie so I can improve on my writing. Yep, I'm just one of those people. So enjoy my first ever fanfic on how the series ****Naruto**** should end!**

Title: Our Battle to the End  
Author: cresentdescent  
Dedication: This is to the people who have thought of this ending and to those who didn't want it to enter their minds for fear of it exploding from denial.

Summary: There are so many ways the series Naruto can end. One is that Sasuke comes back to the village with Naruto willingly; another version is that Naruto is forced to kill Sasuke; but then we have the most talked about which is Sasuke killing Naruto in their last epic battle. But what about this ending? They both die.

Disclaimer: TT_TT oh sadness- I don't own Naruto. And Mr. Kishimoto probably wouldn't let me anyway.

**Our Battle to the End**

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura as she watched Sasuke slice into Naruto's arm with his Chidori infused chokutō. "Lord Hokage!" Several ANBU began to go toward Naruto but were signaled to stop just a few hundred feet short. "This in my fight," he said to them without breaking his glare with Sasuke. Reluctant to leave their leader, they wavered for a moment before finally leaving to fight with their fellow ninjas against the many thousands of Zetsus and reanimated nin.

"So...Naruto, are you ready to battle?" inquired the former leaf ninja.

"You bet I am," avowed said nin as he continued to hold his opponent's Sharingan gaze.

"Well then-," as Sasuke began to take his stance, "let's get started."

With almost no movement, both men disappeared to the human eye as they began their fight with phenomenal speed that rivaled light itself. Sakura Haruno watched from her point away from her old team mates' fray on the Valley of the End. Was it coincidental or by fate that the two rivals stood across from each other; Naruto on Senju Hashirama's head and Sasuke on Madara Uchiha's?

_Oh Naruto, please be okay._

Sakura, finally deciding that she would respect her best friend's wishes, left them to battle it out between themselves.

_I have to get back to the village. _Looking behind her shoulder, she saw columns of smoke, along with fire, through the leaves of the trees. As she began jumping from branch to branch, her thoughts wandered back to her hokage that was bravely fighting against their former team mate. _Naruto, you baka! I won't forgive you if you don't come back tonight. _

~_Swish_~ (breeze) After just a few minutes of crossed blows and hard stares, the two clashed weapons before returning to their designated sides.

"Hmm. Is it possible that you have yet again become stronger since our last encounter?"the tall man with black hair asked.

"Yeah, and I guess you have too," the blonde answered.

"Hn. Well, I believe the time has come to test your strength. As well as mine," Sasuke stated as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Giving a wild yet serious grin, Naruto Uzumaki made the hand sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu.  
"Fine by me."

**HeeHee ^^ I did it! Now if you would be so kind enough to review, I would deeply appreciate it. This is gonna be multi chapter so bear with me. I'll post again eventually. So until then, Muhahahahaha!**

**-cresentdescent **


	2. From the Beginning

**Sorry for the extreme delay(if you want to know my reason, go to the author's note at the end of the story). I'm back! And continuing this story, so read on people! ^^**

Disclaimer: The contract claiming ownership of Naruto is in Mr. Kishimoto's hands.

**Our Battle to the End  
**_Chapter 2_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke watched with an emotionless expression as a four hundred Narutos appeared in puffs of smoke.

"Hn. Nothing creative I see." The blonde jinchūriki frowned at the remark and in unison with his copies shouted," Oh yeah?"

Running and jumping toward the enemy, they anticipated a swift yet brutal attack to come at them. Sasuke wore a grin more evil than the king of the underworld. _Get ready baka_.

_Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger_ (hand seals) "Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the biggest fireball he had ever seen Sasuke summon.

"Yahhh!" screamed the clones that were its path. Incinerated on contact, nothing stood a chance. Scorching everything in its path, the fireball diminished just beyond the clearing behind them.

_Oh man._ The Rokudaime glanced nervously over his shoulder to assess the damage. Blazed earth and trees were consumed by inferno. _Great, he hit almost all my clones with that one shot. Just how strong has he become?_

One of the few remaining clones came up to Naruto and they began making a Rasengan. Sasuke, taking advantage of the moment, began closing in on him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Without even breaking his watch on the real Naruto, he swiftly moved his sword to block rapid blows coming from three copies. Actually putting in effort to deflect their moves, the rouge-nin barely detected the movement of Naruto charging toward him with Rasengan in hand.

"Take this!"

"Forehead! Give me a hand already!" yelled Ino to Sakura as she kicked one white Zetsu into another.

Charging at a group of Zetsus coming around her friend, Sakura unleashed chakra into her fist. "Rah-Ahhh!" she shouted as her powerful offense connected and sent the group into a broken heap.

"Heh, nice one." "Thanks, but we're not through yet," she replied as more Zetsus appeared seemingly out of no where. The dismayed looks on young kunoichis' faces stared hard at twenty-five white Zetsus that encircled them.

_Not good_, thought Sakura.

"Wahhhhh!" Sasuke threw a clone into Naruto knocking them both to the ground in a puff of smoke.

_A shadow clone? Ah!_ Sasuke turned and just in time to see the real smirking Naruto, inches away from his face with a Rasengan in hand.

_How did he-?_

_**BOOM**_(explosion)!

**Author's Note:**

**...I know, I know. If you're going to post a story on the web, update regularly. The thing is, I was grounded for three weeks (because of bad grades) and couldn't get on the computer, Wii, Xbox360, DSI, go to a friend's house or text. So I was pretty much half dead the whole break and after school days. ~sigh... Oh well that's behind me now. So, the new thing is I shall try and update regularly every Thursday (after 3:00 pm EST).  
This chapter is the bridge to the big battle between Sasuke and Naruto. The next one will probably be adding some flashbacks too. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that im not exactly good with battle sequences so, please don't fry me. '^^  
Okay then! See you guys in chapter three! **


	3. Blonde and Black

**OMDHC! (Oh my dear holy Cheezits) I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I'm such a terrible person. FORGIVE ME!**

Disclaimer: Alright, let's just get this over with. The contract claiming ownership of Naruto is in Mr. Kishimoto's hands.

**Our Battle to the End  
**_Chapter 3_

"Tch." _It didn't have that much of an effect._ Naruto stood across from Sasuke who, surprisingly, looked very pissed to say in the least. _After being hit by my Rasengan, you'd think he'd be battered even a little. He __has__ become strong. _

"Hn," Sasuke growled irritably._ How did he escape my line of sight? I have the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan! That baka can't even compare to me with his weak attacks. _

"Heh." Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Rokudaime now giving, instead of a bewildered look, a serious yet childlike smirk.

"I see you've really improved Sasuke. Man, you might even be stronger than me!" Naruto complemented.

"Oh? You don't mean to say that you actually believed to be more powerful than your worst nightmare, did you?" Sasuke said degradingly.

Almost instantly, Naruto smirk was replaced by a frown. "You aren't my worst nightmare Sasuke."

Teeth gritted, said man began to make a stance ready for his next attack. "You baka."

_Snake, Rat, Sheep, Monkey, Ox, Horse, Dragon, Dog, Pig, Rooster, Rabbit, Tiger_(hand seals) "Lightning style: Chidori!"

Charging, Sasuke went full offense at the man wearing the black cape with orange flames.

Moving at the last possible second, Naruto jumped out of the way and landed a few meters away.

"Rasen Shurikan!" [A/N: If you're confused, go to the end of the chapter's Author's Notes.]

_What?_

"Take this Uchiha!" Naruto threw his Rasen Shurikan at Sasuke who dodged and leapt toward its wielder.

"Darn it!" "Say goodbye Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he got closer. "Chidori Storm!"

**FLASH**

"Phew, thanks Shikamaru. I don't know what we would've done without your help," Ino said gratefully.

"There wasn't that much I had to do thanks to Sakura," he half whispered to her for fear of incurring his friend's wrath and super strength.

"No you helped us plenty! What're doing talking all modest like?" she flirted.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled getting Ino's attention. "In case you've forgotten, we're in a frickin war here!"

"Yeah, if there isn't anything left over here, we should start making our way to the Hokage Tower where the others are," Shikamaru interjected looking at his pouting blonde friend.

As they began to leave, he looked back at the rosette who was glancing nervously toward the woods.

"Sakura?" Jerking her head up she looked at him with a slight worrying in her eyes.

"I think he'll be fine. Hokage or not, he is Naruto after all," he reassuringly told her as he took out the cigarette he had in his mouth.

Surprised, the young woman could only nod as she was beckoned to follow them on the trek to their attackers.

"Uhn," groaned Naruto. His eyes looked upward to where the silently smirking man stood before him. With a throbbing pain in his shoulder, he winced as he began to sit up.

"If I were you, I would stay down." Something cold grazed the skin of his neck when had he stopped.

"That's if you know what's good for you," Sasuke said softly over him.

**[A/N: *sprawled out over desk, looking evilly at the computer* You stupid piece of-No, I'm not gonna even finish. You already know what I'll say. To the readers, sorry that you had to read this chapter. Not good, huh? I think this is what they call OOC? And this whole story might as well be AU. Or wait, what does cannon (?) mean? See? This is exactly why I shouldn't write fanfics. I'm terrible at them. Oh yeah, for the confuzulled peoples, the Rasen Shurikan doesn't mess up Naruto's arm anymore. It only gives him slight discomfort in the shoulder. But in this case, he got hit by Sasuke and his Chidori Storm (?) so it makes his slight discomfort into the throbbing pain. I hope that sheds a little light on the situation? If not, sorry. I will allow you to Flame, Broil, Barbeque, and/or Sacrifice this chapter. Go crazy and I'll see you in a few days.]**

-Starr E. Knites (formally known as cresentdescent)


End file.
